


I Just Like The Word

by CannedTins



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Chimichangas, Gen, Other, chimichanga rant, tw chimichangas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedTins/pseuds/CannedTins
Summary: Deadpool's rant on Chimichangas.





	I Just Like The Word

Truth be told, I'm not really big on chimichangas.  
See, I only like the word itself so much, cause it's fun to say. Spanish is a fun language.  
Try saying Chimichangas. Or Imagine Bea Arthur. Or any celebrity love interest of your choice, that stud, Ryan Reynolds? Sure.  
Chi-mi-chan-ga.  
How many times should I say it just to drive you mad? My scratchy-ass voice, my reputation for being the Merc with a Mouth, and of course, yelling.  
CHIMICHANGAS.  
I don't like them. They're like shitty discount burritos. They're usually dry. The word? I love the word. You can love how something looks but not how it feels.  
Chimichangas.  
Now shut the fuck up about them, will ya? The word's fun to say. Don't complain, because I'll only make it worse.  
It's a deep-fried burrito wannabe. From Texas.  
Did you know that "chingar" is a Spanish insult? You can see some of that in chimichanga.  
How much time has passed? Good.  
They're not even legitimately Mexican. It's like a white girl trying to act as Frida Kahlo or something! They're like, the southern equivalent of California rolls. California is also a lot of fun to say.  
Chimichangas. Imagine that. Imagine your entire reputation being centered around fucking chimichangas. The word is fun to say, okay!

There's a lot of other fun words that aren't just based off food, you know. Like...uh, Oh man, I can only think of chimichangas right now.  
Sing it with me. Chi-mi-chan-ga!  
You know, I could really go for an enchilada right now.


End file.
